<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You used to know me better than anyone by shamelesssmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555469">You used to know me better than anyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut'>shamelesssmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Len and Barry need to communicate better, Len can't ignore that, Len having feelings, M/M, Savitar being the big bad but not really, Savitar has feelings, nothing mature so far but knowing myself there probably would be something</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scarlet, what are you doing here?” Len asked quietly. It was not like Barry was stopping for social calls every now and then. Something must have been wrong. He frowned even more waiting for a reply.</p><p>“Came to check on you.” Barry shrugged, still not looking at the other man.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Len asked after a moment. The other man was acting strange. And he was always a little weird around him but was different. There was something different about him. And that is when it finally clicked. Len had completely forgotten about Barry texting him the other day to inform him that apparently Savitar was actually none other than Barry himself so if he saw him somewhere he had to be prepared. Apparently Savitar was a dangerous version of Barry. “Savitar.” Len said quietly, moving to aim his gun at him quickly. He watched as the other man slowly turned his head to look at him. Len coming face to face with the other half of Savitar’s scarred face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Savitar/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! So I got this weird little obsession of having Savitar and Len meet and I just had to write a little something about it. It was supposed to be just one chapter but it wasn't enough so it's probably going to be a 3 or 4 chapter story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it if so please leave some kudos and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len was sitting on the couch in the living room, going over some blueprints for a heist he was planning when someone knocked on the front door. He quickly put the blueprints away and moved to open the door, frowning a bit. Who was stopping by now. Mick and Lisa weren’t even in town as they have gone to some concert, that Len couldn’t really be bothered so having someone at the door was a surprise. He picked up his cold gun from the table just in case and moved towards the door.</p><p>He opened the door only to see none other than Barry standing there, half of his face hidden from view as he was watching something to the side.</p><p>“Scarlet, what are you doing here?” Len asked quietly. It was not like Barry was stopping for social calls every now and then. Something must have been wrong. He frowned even more waiting for a reply.<br/>
“Came to check on you.” Barry shrugged, still not looking at the other man.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Len asked after a moment. The other man was acting strange. And he was always a little weird around him but was different. There was something different about him. And that is when it finally clicked. Len had completely forgotten about Barry texting him the other day to inform him that apparently Savitar was actually none other than Barry himself so if he saw him somewhere he had to be prepared. Apparently Savitar was a dangerous version of Barry. “Savitar.” Len said quietly, moving to aim his gun at him quickly. He watched as the other man slowly turned his head to look at him. Len coming face to face with the other half of Savitar’s scarred face.</p><p>“So he did warn you, huh? Still it’s not nice to point guns at the guests, Lenny.” Savitar smirked, walking in the apartment like he owned the place. “What did he tell you exactly?” he asked, looking at the other over his shoulder as he moved towards the couch.</p><p>Len blinked at the nickname. This was what only people close to him called him. And when he said close, he meant Lisa and Mick. And apparently Savitar. He had a feeling that he was not going to like what would come next. </p><p>He watched the other closely, his gun still pointing at him. “That you’re trying to get revenge on him. And you’re apparently capable of anything to do so.” He shrugged.</p><p>Savitar nodded a bit as he sat down on the couch, facing Len now. “And did your little hero mention why I want that?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as he let his eyes run over the other slowly.<br/>
Len shrugged. “I don’t need a reason to trust that he’s telling the truth.” He said, raising an eyebrow when the other looked at him like that. Barry had warned him that Savitar may try to get his hands on Len in order to get to Barry. So he got that Barry cared about him but having Savitar look at him like this was kind of suggesting more than that.</p><p>Savitar nodded a bit. “Trusting blindly the people you care about may be seen as a weakness, Lenny.” He said slowly, his eyes moving to meet Len’s eyes again. “You know that if I wanted, I could have gotten that gun right? No need to point it at me.” He sighed, running a hand over his hair.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Len asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a step toward the other carefully. He knew that the other had a point about the gun but he was still not comfortable with putting it down. Barry had warned him and he trusted him. He had no reason to trust this Savitar guy.</p><p>“Can’t a guy come to check on you?” Savitar asked, raising an eyebrow. Okay, so maybe he hadn’t come here to check on him. He had come here to hurt Len, maybe even more. What a better way to get back at Barry than hurt the person he loved more than anything? But now that he had come face to face with the other, he had…he had felt something. He had felt things he thought were long dead. He thought that his feelings for Len were non-existent now but apparently he was mistaken. Coming face to face with the other man had made memories flash to him, memories he didn’t want to remember. They were bringing feelings with them, feelings he was not sure he was ready to face.</p><p>“I somehow don’t believe that.” Len said but moved to sit on the chair across from Savitar, still pointing the gun at him. “Although, I’d really appreciate it if I wasn’t dragged into things I’ve no idea of but life is not always what we want it to be.” He sighed.</p><p>Savitar smiled a bit. “I know about that.” He said quietly, running his hand through his hair. “You look good, I’ve almost forgotten how good.” He commented after a moment, tilting his head to the side once more to look at the other.</p><p>“Thanks but complimenting me but that won’t make us besties.” Len said, watching the other. It was weird to stand in front with someone who looked so much like Barry, who was kind of Barry but he was not him. There was something different about him, he looked…broken in a way, Len through. He had expected a dangerous version of Barry but the guy in front of him looked more broken than dangerous. Well maybe Len had not yet seen the dangerous side and he was sure he didn’t want to.</p><p>Savitar chuckled. “Once upon a time we were more than besties.” He shrugged, leaning back in the couch and relaxing a bit.</p><p>Len frowned a bit. “You came here to tell me that in the future we get together? Am I supposed to be very surprised or something?” he asked and if he had to be honest with himself he was really not that surprised. He and Barry had become closer; they were maybe even flirting subtly. True, they have not gone on a date or something but Len was having the biggest crush on the other man and he was pretty sure that Barry liked him back. It was just a matter of time for them to get together.</p><p>Savitar chuckled, a chuckle darker than Barry’s light and carefree laugh. “Oh, I know you know that. You’re smarter than that. Plus, I was never that subtle, was I? I mean I was trying but not succeeding.” he shrugged. “I remember the times. I also remember our first kiss.” He said, his eyes becoming distant as memories of it flashed in front of his eyes.</p><p>“So you’re here to talk to me about something I’ve not yet lived through?” Len asked, frowning at the other. </p><p>Barry’s eyes came back into focus and he looked at the other. “More like came to see you, Lenny.” He shrugged, leaning closer to rest his arms on his knees. “If only your precious little speedster knew I’m here.” He added with a smirk.</p><p>“Well he does not.” Len shrugged, thinking that maybe letting Barry know that Savitar was there would have been a good idea. </p><p>“You know whatever he told you about me, you don’t have to trust it blindly.” He said after a moment.</p><p>“He has no reason to lie to me.” Len said firmly and it was true. He knew that Barry would never lie to him about something like that. </p><p>“And I do?” Savitar asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>Len shrugged. “Maybe, you do. I don’t know. I don’t know you.” He said.</p><p>Savitar nodded slowly. “Maybe not. But you used to know me better than anyone. When I, myself, was Barry Allen.” He said, licking his lips as he moved to lean against the couch once again.</p><p>“And you’re not Barry Allen now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.</p><p>Savitar shrugged. “Not really. I haven’t been Barry Allen for a long time. I’m glad to be honest, he’s not the hero you all think he is.” He said, anger flashing in his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you want revenge on him.” Len murmured.</p><p>“Do you know what for? Come on, Lenny, how much did he tell you?” Savitar asked. “Because I feel like he didn’t tell you everything. He doesn’t want you to think low of him.” He said, rolling his eyes. Before Len could even answer his questions Savitar was talking again. “Did he tell you that I’m a time remnant? That I was created by him simply to fight by his side and then die? That my survival was never in the plan? Not even that but then the little team Flash went on and ignored me. Why? Because I was not the real Barry Allen. I was someone supposed to die. I had to purpose or place in their lives. Is that something a hero would do, Lenny?” he asked slowly, his eyes fixed on Len’s face the whole time.</p><p>Len could feel his face becoming pale as he listened to the other. He couldn’t imagine his Barry, this carrying little human being creating someone and then just leaving him behind. And then it all clicked. This was why Savitar was like that. He was just hurting. He had been ignored from the people he had cared about and that had send him off the rails apparently. A plan formed into Len’s head, a dangerous one but he hoped that it would work.</p><p>“I’m not going to get involved in your business but what he did was not right.” He said slowly putting his gun down and stand up from the chair. He moved slowly, hands raised a bit in surrender as not to scare the other.</p><p>“I’m not scared of you, Lenny.” Savitar said, watching the slow way that Len was moving.</p><p>The other man nodded and moved to sit down next to Savitar. “And you shouldn’t be.” He said quietly and licked his lips as he watched him, slowly moving his hand to touch the scar on his face. “This must have hurt.” He said quietly.</p><p>Savitar shrugged, leaning a bit at the touch as his eyes fell shut at the touch. He had missed this more than he had thought. These feelings were supposed to be long gone but apparently they were still there. All it took was one touch from Len to set them free.</p><p>Len slowly wrapped his arm around Savitar and pulled him close to his body. He hoped that he had read the signals properly and that this was the correct move. He really felt bad for the other. He was just a very hurt, very broken Barry Allen. </p><p>“Are you planning of stabbing me in the back or something?” Savitar asked as he opened his eyes to look up at the other man.</p><p>Len shook his head slowly. “Not at all.” He whispered, looking down at the other. “I just thought you can use a hug.” He said.</p><p>Savitar snorted quietly. “I don’t need such mundane things now. I’m the God of speed.” He said, but didn’t move away from the other because if he had to be honest he did need that. He needed it more than he had realized. It has been forever since Len had touched him, held him, comforted him.</p><p>“Even Gods need that.” Len shrugged a bit as he watched the other man.</p><p>The next thing Len knew was that Savitar was moving, quickly, changing their positions and Len knew that this was the moment of truth. Savitar was either going to kill him slash hurt him or let the other man comfort him. And whichever it was, Len had no time to react and do something so he simply let the man do whatever he had in mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! So here is the second chapter of this little story. Hope you enjoy it! If so leave some comments and kudos to let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len looked up at Savitar, the other man had moved to straddle him, his arms moving around Len’s neck as he looked down at him.  Len felt like this was a test. A test for Savitar to see if he was sincere. Len slowly wrapped his arms around Savitar’s waits and pulled him closer, giving him a small smile. Okay, so maybe he was still a little bit nervous since he didn’t know what the other may decide to do. After all he trusted Barry’s warning about the man being dangerous. But then at the same time he could see how broken the man in front of him was. Maybe that was what he needed. For someone to show him a little bit of affection. </p><p>Len was not surprised when seconds later Savitar leaned and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, a kiss so soft, it was like Savitar was afraid that Len may run away. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with the feeling of pity for the other. He was just a broken Barry Allen that has been once denied love and affection. Len slowly moved his hand to cup Savitar’s cheek as he kissed him back softly. <br/>Another plan started forming in his head, a plan that did not include trying to capture the man or hurt him in any way. It was a plan of trying to convince him that violence would lead him no where. Of course, Len was not sure if this plan would work out but he hoped so. </p><p>Len pulled away a bit and opened his mouth to say something when someone knocked on the door. What was happening tonight? He has never had so many visitors in one night. </p><p>Savitar’s head snapped towards the door, his head tilting to the side before he looked back at Len. “I’ll see you around, Lenny.” He whispered against his lips. Len blinked and the other man had disappeared. This was how long it took for a speedster to leave. A blink. </p><p>Len sighed quietly and got up, moving to open the door and find out who had just ruined a perfectly good thing going on. He was almost convinced that he could have gotten Savitar to see some reason. But of course, someone had to go on and ruin this for him. He opened the door quickly, ready to give a piece of his mind to whoever was on the other side of the door only to find himself face to face with none other than Barry Allen.</p><p>“Hey, um…I wanted to check on you.” Barry said nervously, looking at the other. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked slowly. “I’m sorry. I should have texted in advance.” He said quickly and bit on his bottom lip.</p><p>Len quickly shook his head, his face relaxing as he stepped to the side to let Barry walk in. “It’s fine, Scarlet. Come on in.” he said and closed the door after the speedster once he had walked in the apartment.</p><p>“What’s up with you speedsters checking on me tonight?” Len wondered as he moved towards the couch. “Do you want a drink or something?” he asked, looking at Barry over his shoulder, just to see that the other man had frozen in the middle on the room.</p><p>“He was here?” he asked, his eyes quickly scanning the place.</p><p>Len nodded as he sat down, his eyes moving to Barry. “He left.” He said when he noticed Barry looking around the place.</p><p>Barry nodded, his eyes going back to Len as he quickly moved to stand in front of him. “You’re okay, right? He didn’t hurt you.” He said, frowning a bit as he looked at Len.</p><p>Len smiled a bit as he nodded. “I’m perfectly fine.” He said and watching as Barry let out a breath of relief. </p><p>“Good. Good. Did you use your gun?” Barry asked, looking around the living room to spot Len’s gun.</p><p>“Didn’t have to.” Len shrugged, watching as Barry’s head snapped to him.</p><p>“What do you mean you didn’t have to?”</p><p>Len shrugged again, relaxing on the couch. “That I did not need to use it, Scarlet. He didn’t try hurting me.” He said.</p><p>Barry frowned. “That’s weird. I was pretty sure he’d try to get to you to get to me.” He said and moved to sit down on the couch next to Len.</p><p>Len nodded a bit. “Well he didn’t seem interested in it. Or maybe it was his plan but he changed his mind. I don’t know. He didn’t seem like he was planning on doing anything to hurt me.”</p><p>“Why’d he change his mind?” Barry asked, a frown still on his face when it hit it. Because Savitar couldn’t hurt Len. He may be very different from Barry but maybe a still part of him was still the very same Barry Allen that was sitting next to Len right now, the very same Barry that was having the biggest crush on Len. If that was still the case with Savitar, if he still had a crush on Len, maybe there was a part of him still human enough to prevent him from hurting the man he cared about.</p><p>Len looked at Barry and licked his lips. He could see Barry’s mind going a mile per second, realization crossing his face to which the other nodded a bit. “Exactly.” He said. “I think that even if his plan was to come here and hurt me. He couldn’t do it.” He said and looked away from the other. “He seemed like he wanted to do other things actually.” He added quietly.</p><p>Barry looked at him with wide eyes at that. “Don’t tell me that he was flirting with you.” He murmured.</p><p>Len smirked at the other. “Before you stopped by he was kissing me.” He said, no point in hiding that from Barry.</p><p>Barry groaned and covered his face with his hands for a moment. “Of course he was.” He murmured.</p><p>Len licked his lips as he reached to take Barry’s hand in his and squeeze it gently. “Sorry I kissed your evil doppelganger or whatever he is before kissing you.” He said with a small smirk.</p><p>Barry groaned, looking at the other. “That was not even on my mind right now. Although now that you pointed it out….” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Len’s lips were pressed against his next, gently kissing him and Barry melted in the kiss.</p><p>Okay, so maybe a slight feeling of jealousy had run through him when Len had mentioned the kiss but that feeling had disappeared now that the man was kissing him. Plus, Savitar was really a version of Barry so it was not like Len had kissed someone else entirely.</p><p>“And now there’s nothing I’ve done with him, that I haven’t done with you.” Len said, smirking against Barry’s lips.</p><p>Barry licked his lips, nodding a bit. “I’m just glad he didn’t try to hurt you.” He said after a moment, putting his hand on Len’s cheek and looking at him. “So did he tell you about my crush or you already knew?” he asked.</p><p>Len smirked. “I knew, I was just waiting for you to get ready to make your move. Although, it was nice to have it confirmed.” He shrugged, leaning in Barry’s hand on his cheek, enjoying the touch.<br/>Barry nodded. “So I’m that obvious?” he asked.</p><p>“Well maybe not that obvious as it took me a while to catch up with what was going on.” Len smiled and leaned to peck Barry’s lips.</p><p>Barry nodded a bit, smiling a bit at the other. If any other case, he would have been so thrilled that the other man was kissing him. And he was thrilled now, but at the same time he was worried about Savitar and what he may try to do.</p><p>Len nipped on Barry’s bottom lip. “You worry too much.” He said, clearly seeing how Barry was getting back in his head.</p><p>“Can’t help it.” Barry sighed, focusing back on the other. “I don’t know what to do with him. How to deal with it.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ve an idea.” Len said.</p><p>“Really?” Barry asked, looking at the other. “What is it?”</p><p>“Talking.” Len asked, getting a frown from Barry in return. “Look, Scarlet, he may be this scary, dangerous, dark version of you or whatever but…I think that there’s still a piece of you there. There is some good in him. I think he’s just…broken.” He elaborated.</p><p>Barry sighed. “Well I’d understand why. I mean…I have to admit that I deserve whatever he wants to do to me.” He added, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve made a mistake. A big one. What I did to him was not okay.” He sighed.</p><p>Len nodded a bit. “No, it was not.” He agreed as he wrapped his arm around Barry’s shoulders. “We all have our share of mistakes, Bar. No one is perfect.” He said quietly. </p><p>Barry sighed and nodded, his head resting on Len’s shoulder. “I have tried talking to him. When I found out that he was well me. I tried talking to him but he would not listen. Not to me.” He said. </p><p>Len nodded. “I’d figure that much. But maybe he’d listen to me.” He said, glancing down at Barry.</p><p>Barry frowned, looking at the other man. “I don’t want to risk it.” He murmured.</p><p>“It’s our best shot, Scarlet. Let me try talking to him and making him see some reason. I think I can get to him.” He said.</p><p>Barry bit on his bottom lip as he let out a breath. “Okay.” He whispered, resting his head back on Len’s shoulder. He didn’t like the idea of Len getting close to Savitar again. Only because he had not hurt him this time didn’t mean he’d not try something next time. Barry couldn’t be certain into anything when it came to the other man. But Len was right, they had to try something. And since Barry had failed into talking to him and into fighting with him. What other choice did he have? He was going to let Len try out his luck and hope for the best. He just hoped that there was enough care and affection for Len left in Savitar to make the man see Len’s reasons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys so this is the last chapter of this little story. I hope you enjoyed it and you liked this little piece if so please leave some kudos and comments. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Len pulled out his keys as he stopped in front of the door to one of the safe houses. He unlocked the door and walked inside, only to find someone already there. For a split second the thought that it was Barry but then he noticed the scarred face. Savitar. It’s been a week since he had last seen the man. He had wanted to talk to him, especially after his talk to Barry but it wasn’t like he had his number in his phone and could just go on and call him.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you.” Savitar said quietly, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the other man.</p><p>“You didn’t.” Len shrugged and closed the door after himself. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone.” He added.</p><p>Savitar nodded. “Well I stopped by but since you weren’t here I decided to wait.” He said, relaxing back against the armchair he was sitting in.</p><p>Len nodded. “It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you. You weren’t busy with causing trouble, right?” he asked.</p><p>Savitar smirked. “Look who’s asking. The biggest troublemaker in Central City.” </p><p>Len shrugged. “True that.” He said as he moved to sit down on the couch.</p><p>“Heard you want to talk to me.” Savitar said after a moment of silence.</p><p>“Barry told you that?” Len asked surprised. He didn’t know that Barry and Savitar can meet and not fight. Barry would have called him if they had fought, right?</p><p>Savitar nodded a bit. “He did, yes.”</p><p>“You two didn’t fight, right?” Len asked, letting out a sigh.</p><p>Savitar shook his head. “We did not, no. I got curious as to why you may want to see me, Lenny.” </p><p>Len nodded as he turned to the side to look at the other man closely. “You already know why I want to see you, don’t you?” he asked, when he noticed a knowing look on Savitar’s face.</p><p>Savitar smirked a bit. “Of course I do. You’re forgetting that I know you. I know what you think of me. You think that even if I’m apparently overall pretty evil I can still be saved. You believe that there is enough of Barry Allen still left in me to make me switch teams and become a good guy.” He shrugged. “But you’re missing only one thing, Lenny. I don’t want to switch teams. I like myself just fine.”</p><p>“Do you? Do you really?” Len asked, raising an eyebrow at the other. “So what’s the plan? You’ll kill me or some of your friends?”</p><p>“They’re not my friends. They are Barry’s friends.” Savitar quickly corrected.</p><p>“You two are the same people.” Len sighed, looking at him. “At least once you used to be.”</p><p>“That was a long time ago. I got over my needs to protect anyone.” Savitar shrugged, trying to appear none caring.</p><p>Len snorted, looking away. “Even you don’t believe yourself.” He said, moving to get himself and Savitar a beer. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game here, pushing Savitar’s buttons and all but he really didn’t care. He knew that the other would not harm him in any way. Why? Because there was still enough of Barry somewhere there. He had seen it the other day. Want it or not, Savitar still cared about Len. </p><p>Savitar took the beer when Len handled it to him and took a sip of it. “Miss being able to get drunk.” He commented, looking at his beer.</p><p>Len gave a small nod as he took a sip of his own beer. “That must suck.” He said, glancing at the other man.</p><p>Savitar looked back at him. “So what is your plan, Lenny. What happens if I don’t agree to become a good guy? Are you going to try and kill me?” he asked.</p><p>Len shook his head at that, getting a surprised look from Savitar. “Don’t give me that look.” Len said and licked his lips. “You’re still a version of Barry Allen and I care about him too much to do so.”<br/>“You mean you love him.” Savitar said quietly.</p><p>Len nodded after a moment. “I do, yes. And if I love him, that means I love you as well. You are him, want it or not.”</p><p>“I’m not him.” Savitar said quietly, anger flashing over his face. “I have not been him for a long time. He’s the one who did this to me.”</p><p>Len sighed. “And I’m not saying that he was right but with getting your revenge on him, you won’t feel better.” He said, looking at the other. “It won’t change anything.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.”” Savitar murmured.</p><p>Len snorted. “Only that I do. You know me, right? Then you know why I killed my own father and how it didn’t change anything. It didn’t make me get my revenge on him. It didn’t make me feel better. It did nothing for me.” He said, looking away from the other man. He was honest about that. Even if he was a criminal, supposed to be the bad guy and all he didn’t believe that revenge would make you feel better. Savitar could hurt Barry all he wanted, it would not make him feel better, he knew that much.</p><p>Savitar frowned as he put his beer on the table and leaned back against the couch. He was annoyed with himself because for some strange reason, he believed Len’s words. Maybe it was because he could tell that the other man was honest with him, that he meant what he was saying. However, he didn’t know what to do if not seek revenge over Barry. What was he supposed to do if not that? He couldn’t just go on and live his life. He had no life here, there was no place for him. Revenge was his best plan. He sighed and looked at the other man, trying to figure out his next move.</p><p> </p><p>Len looked at Barry, a small smile on his face when he noticed the relieved look on Barry’s face.</p><p>“You did it.” He said as the portal closed behind Savitar. “You convinced him to….let it go.” He whispered.</p><p>Len shrugged. “I just convinced him that getting revenge over you would get him nowhere.” He said, shrugging. “Luckily, for me there was enough Barry Allen in him to want to play nice.”</p><p>“I don’t always play nice.” Barry snorted, looking back at the other man.</p><p>Leonard snorted, shaking his head a bit. “Whatever you say, Scarlet.” He said.</p><p>“I do not.” Barry protested, getting another nod from Len. “You’ll regret that.” He murmured as he used his super speed to push Len against the wall of the living room. “Let me show you just how not nice I can play.” He smirked at the other man.</p><p>Len raised an eyebrow at him. “My, my, did we just send the wrong speedster to this other Earth?” he smirked, teasingly at Barry. In the last month he and Barry have finally gone to a couple of dates. Len was glad that they had somehow managed to do that after so long of pinning for each other and with the fact that both of them trying to deal with the whole Savitar problem. Luckily, at the end, Len had somehow convinced Savitar that it was not too late to change his life. Savitar had decided that he could go back to being the Flash and helping people, just not on this Earth. And somehow Barry had agreed with letting Savitar move to another Earth, where he could do that. So in the end, everyone were happy and no one had to die or suffer or get revenge. Len was kinda proud that he had something to do with that. The whole being a good guy thing wasn’t half as bad as he had expected. Not that he was thinking of a career change. Being a criminal was still much better.</p><p>Barry rolled his eyes at the comment and leaned to kiss the other slowly. Len gladly wrapping his arms around Barry and pulling him closer. There was nothing better than kissing the speedster. Or maybe there was he thought as he felt Barry’s lips move down his neck. This was going to be a gun night, he hummed, his hands pulling on Barry’s shirt, trying to get it out of his way. </p><p>Moments later when they were both on Barry’s bed, Len moving slowly inside the other, he knew that this was the best feeling ever. This was his place. In Barry’s bed with the other. His thought drifted to how ridiculously long it had taken them to get together and how much time they have lost but he quickly focused back on Barry when a loud moan left his lips. Now was not the time to think about anything other than the gorgeous boy, underneath him. Len grabbed his hips tightly and focused on his movements. They may have lost time but the important thing was that they were together now. Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>